


罗曼蒂克消亡史

by haishangxcg



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 肖钱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haishangxcg/pseuds/haishangxcg
Relationships: 钱蓓婷/孔肖吟
Kudos: 36





	罗曼蒂克消亡史

钱蓓婷在酒吧唱着她今晚的最后一首歌，舞池里的脑袋想的都是肮脏的玩意，女人，药片，票子。没人在意这饱含热情的歌声，没人听懂这里的绝望，没人听出她熄灭的声音…

她在这欢快的调子里想起那女孩来，她准备了一车的玫瑰，让城市可以宛如白昼的烟火，遮下半座大厦的气球，一颗傻气十足的真心，以及绝对守信的承诺。

那女孩接了花只是笑，听她颤颤抖抖地发着誓，许诺会有的将来。良久，吻了吻台阶上求婚的傻子。以后钱少想上床的时候来找我就行了，不用礼物的。

钱蓓婷把吉他砸了个稀巴烂，她砸的狠心极了，连同这可笑的爱情一起砸了。不会再唱了，因着这把破木吉他那个女人找上了她，问自己可不可以为了她再唱一首。钱蓓婷以为这就是爱情的开头，不讲道理又掺杂着浪漫，她太向往爱情了以至于不用管爱情的对象是谁，最终结果是她被玩弄了，狠狠地被人家玩弄了。

半靠在柜台边吸着一包叫不出名字的香烟，青云帮的少当家现在只感到虚空，一种看不到边界的虚空在把钱蓓婷吞噬。爱的时候轰轰烈烈，失恋也要痛彻心扉才对。可是她都已经弄的这么大动静了，酒吧里却没人注意她，显然这个宣告失恋的方式不够罗曼蒂克。回想着一年多的感情，她收获了很多父亲的巴掌，骂她没出息，只知道讨婊子的欢心……疼痛她全然忘记，甜蜜也无从回忆，只有那床上的缠绵还能感知到。

操他妈的，只有性了，她跟那女孩除了性，无从说起，连最后的安慰也是预约下一次的交合。滚你妈的，我永远讨厌性。脏东西! 

少当家咬牙切齿的说完这句话，一转头看到舞池里扭动着胯骨的妖精，顿时血脉喷张。五彩的灯光不及她的斑斓，金色的长发像稻草一样在迷幻的空气里撒野。红唇下那颗痣看得人心痒痒，喉头不自觉的吞咽，像在沙漠里走了好久的可怜人。身体随着节奏挺动，完美的曲线要把人撩出火来。妈的，做爱真好，老子今晚就要跟她滚床单。

钱蓓婷奋力地挤进人群，她更为震撼的欣赏了女人的热辣表演。那不自然的潮红让少当家后知后觉的察觉，这漂亮女人被人下了药。妈的，谁这么下贱，一定是馋了人家的身子，要命了，我也馋死了。

几个肥头大耳的上来抓那女人的手，被钱蓓婷飞起一脚踹上了腿肚子。钱蓓婷威风倒是挺足，奈何小胳膊小腿的直接被其中一个晃着大金链子踢翻在地。直吐出两口血来，门外的小厮一看清是自家大佬被揍了，抄起家伙就把酒吧掀了个底朝天。每次到这种打群架的时候钱蓓婷就是那个抱头鼠窜的主，她胳膊上那二两肉除了在床上耍个狠，拿枪使棒的她是直打哆嗦的。不知道谁被一记重拳招呼了，活生生蹦出一颗金牙掉在了钱蓓婷眼前，刚拿手去细看就被跑过的胖子踩的鸭掌稀碎，还没等少当家骂出昏话来，谁的皮鞋又砸中了她的头。

就这倒霉催的光景，钱蓓婷觉得今年真是点背到家，在自家堂口还被人揍，巴巴追了一年的马子说没就没。真该听自己那东北兄弟的，叫啥蓓蓓，趁早改字叫顺顺吧！

呜哇呜哇的警察乌泱泱的就来了，好些个条子拿着电棍吹着口哨进来逮人，有些个毛头小子急着跑，跟警察干起架来。最后场子里被丢了烟雾弹，钱蓓婷解了衬衫的领带，抓过旁边的玻璃杯浸了些酒，匍匐前进的往门边摸去。

天灵灵地灵灵，可别再让老爹去局子里捞我了，不然回去屁股又得开花。  
胜利就在眼前，却被一双尖头皮鞋挡住了去路。钱蓓婷往左，那鞋就往左，扒拉了好一会也还在跟她的手跳恰恰。“哎，你瞎啊，你不跑我还要跑呢！”

“前门出去全是警察，你不想进局子就跟我来。”话说的很快，还有点嘴瓢，但应该是帮自己的意思，钱蓓婷连滚带爬的跟着七拐八拐从酒吧后巷的垃圾桶里钻了出来。

“谢这位英雄，以后青云帮的地界您随便来玩!”钱蓓婷双手合十极其虔诚道谢，毕竟是道上的，得讲义气不是，虽然现在全身味道有点酸爽，但总比在号子里连蹲坑都排队要好。

借着对面招牌那电力不足的霓虹灯，钱蓓婷才看清这位女英雄的脸。跟刚刚跳舞的是双胞胎吗，相似的眉眼，完全不同的神色。许是带着自己这个拖油瓶跑的缘故，女人的鼻尖沁上几分薄汗，口红早就晕的看不出色号，但在这凄冷的夜里已是最艳丽的眼神。

金发的女人努力喘着气，要为接下来的逃亡蓄上几分力气，口哨的声音在逼近。她伸出手朝钱蓓婷递过来，看人的眼神非常专注，几乎要叫人溺死在她眼底的湖光里，“还跑得动吗?”她说话的声音像是被浇过蜜糖一样，奶甜的尾音与这周身散发的成熟气场完全不符，钱蓓婷看向她因耗了大半力气而起伏的胸口，徒劳的吞咽着唾液，好似马上可以享受那里的甘甜一般。

钱蓓婷牵上女人的手，她感受到了上帝发给她的讯号，这大概是爱情。

这一定是爱情。

以后钱蓓婷每每跟孔肖吟唠叨这个一见钟情的开头，孔肖吟都要把她往死里怼。不过看你是少当家罢了，不然谁带你这个草包跑，力气又菜话又比谁都多。

钱蓓婷狠心往深处一抵，咬上女人滑嫩的肩头，喘着大气，“力气还可以再大点的，你要试试吗?”孔肖吟被她架在腰上，后面粗糙的裸墙硌住了她的蝴蝶骨。蝴蝶被锁在墙角，奋力振翅也不得挣脱。已经脱力的手臂捶打着身前人的肩膀，威胁的眼神向钱蓓婷警告着，这样无力的反抗在情事里就是欲拒还迎。钱蓓婷这样想着，更加恶劣的加快节奏，要在这冰冷的洗手池上把孔肖吟送上巅峰。

孔肖吟使了全力咬上钱蓓婷的耳朵，长得这么可爱却一点都不听话，但好在钱蓓婷大部分时间是宠她的，没有底线的宠，只对她，也只能对她。

门口的阿光等了好一会儿，还是鼓起勇气敲了门。“钱少，那边人来了，有事让您拿主意。生意谈不成，老爷发怒了您身上也不好过。”

钱蓓婷还在孔肖吟嘴巴里抢空气，不想理会只是更来劲的操弄着身上的人。孔肖吟夹紧她的后腰，抬身搂住她的脖子，把主动权从这人手里抢了回来，用力到后槽牙都使上了劲，抬起又落下，顺着自己的节奏吞吐着那作威作福的玩意。

孔肖吟尖叫着泄了身子，那滑腻的热液抹了钱蓓婷一裤子。女人松了手往后靠在冰冷的镜子上，胸前的白玉团高耸着，看的钱蓓婷眼里直冒血光。一看对面人哈喇子都要流下来的傻样，孔肖吟赶忙捂住了那张嘴，省的又说出什么再来一次的浑话。“你快去，把事办了。让我歇会儿，姐姐经不起你这么多折腾。”

钱蓓婷把人放在后边的瓷砖上，亲了亲疲累的女人，摸上那两腿间，沾了些蜜液往嘴里送。满意的咂了咂嘴，今天真甜，钱蓓婷开了门便换上一副要杀人的表情跟着阿光走了。钱蓓婷不想走太远，她心里还惦记着现在没衣服穿的孔肖吟。要是把她晾那太久，大概会感冒，感冒了自己就得吃素，不好，这样不好。

阿光也看了看四周确定没人，才跟钱蓓婷小声的说着买家的情况。钱蓓婷明了之后挠了挠头，伸出三根手指，“就这个数，不到就不卖给他。”

阿光点了点头，然后又问着交易地点。钱蓓婷想了想，比划了个手势。

阿光得了令飞也似的跑下了楼，一窝马仔跟着全撤走了。小弟现在也只想把话传到，刚在厕所边听了半个点的叫床声，他下面那扇门是要关不住了，今晚得叫好几个妞来灭火了。打着方向盘不要命的往小道里拐，想着那手势代表的暗语。

忠孝东路，明天，九点半。

信息编辑好，发送成功，便把那手机卡冲进了下水道。孔肖吟隔着门缝看见了钱蓓婷打的手势，计算着钱蓓婷的步子进行着她的工作。没错，挺狗血的，黑帮太子爷的情妇是卧底，货真价实，如假包换。

随着孔肖吟心里的倒计时，门外的脚步声也越来越近。

钱蓓婷摸了摸眉头，打开水龙头慢慢洗着手，一丝不苟的。瞧着镜子里靠在浴缸边半眯着眼的女人，心里不免发笑，孔肖吟永远这样。明明是成熟美艳的女人模样，却总是不失小女孩的幼稚可爱。“今天这么快就累了啊，我们孔姐不行啊。”

女人身上的衬衣松松垮垮，底下坦荡的很。鲜红的软肉上覆着晶莹，似乎还没消化掉刚刚的兴奋。钱蓓婷转身跪在地上，帮孔肖吟擦着下面的痕迹。她的女孩现在有点狼狈，大概今天她真的被自己折腾累了。

钱蓓婷的动作放的很轻，弄得下面又酥又麻。孔肖吟颤抖着又流下些欲望，在钱蓓婷眼里看来这是余韵未了。可是孔肖吟自己知道，她在紧张，为自己刚刚虎口送信而后怕。在钱蓓婷身边这三年来，自己每天的肾上腺素都是超标的，不仅因为钱蓓婷在她身上予取予求，更多的是每次对着黑帮少当家满怀爱意的眼神撒着矫情的谎言。

“小孔，我爱你。”

又来了。每次做完都会对自己表白，每次的眼神都那么炽热，非把孔肖吟的心脏都烧出个大洞来不可。好多次，孔肖吟都觉得钱蓓婷可能是真的喜欢自己。每当这时候，孔肖吟就会想起自己的父亲死在毒贩枪下的悲壮，想起自己无数个夜晚立下的英雄誓言...

爸，我是不是好没用，我好像真的有点喜欢上她了。

“小孔，你爱我吗？”

“爱又怎么样，不爱又怎么样？地球会不转吗？你会不跟我做爱吗？”

“如果你不爱我，那我宁愿死掉。”

孔肖吟不说话了，这个问题她从来都没法回答钱蓓婷。钱蓓婷很聪明，不会追问，只是喃喃自语着，“平常叭叭的，关键时候就害臊。”

钱蓓婷笑了笑低下头朝那秘密花园移去，开始新一轮的唇舌服务。孔肖吟不喜欢这样，但钱蓓婷的肩膀已经把她的大腿分的很开了。在做爱这回事上，钱蓓婷从来都是强势的，不会问自己的意见。每当这时，孔肖吟会自信，看吧，你就是她床榻上的玩具罢了。有什么好愧疚的，把这样的人送下地狱，是正确的，是正义的，大概吧。

孔肖吟高扬着头把一声高亢的叫喊放了出来，她看见琉璃的天花板是五光十色的。那里倒影着两人的影子，仰着脸的人是那么陌生，仿佛自己是寄居在她身体里的客人。对着那个还在勤奋耕耘的头顶，孔肖吟用唇语回答了一个音节。微咸的液体在空气里蒸发，在孔肖吟看不到的地方，那个人陪着她一起掉泪。为了她们这无望的爱情哀悼，还没出现就注定着消亡。

钱蓓婷受了枪伤，半夜起来吐了好几次血。交易出了问题，到处都是条子。阿光为了保她出来断了一条手臂。一起去的兄弟完整回来的不到十个，钱没收到，货被缴了，买家被警察带回去了。

孔肖吟守了钱蓓婷整整一夜，二十四年来她第一次感受到真正的恐惧，她闻到了死神的气息，她怕了，真的害怕。不要这样离开，求你不要这样离开。

早晨钱蓓婷开始高烧不断，钱家上下乱成了一锅粥。青云帮的人都等着钱老爷一句话，马上就去把警察局端了。道上的消息满天飞，报纸上钱蓓婷的讣闻都出来了。孔肖吟的手机震个不停，局里在催她回去了，她该功成身退了不然可能再也回不去了。

从我被她接进这座别墅里的那一天，我真的还有回去的那天吗？

后半夜钱蓓婷的烧才退，醒来看见孔肖吟便背过身去又吐了一滩血。钱老爷把自己女儿扶起来，一口一口喂着药。“小宝乖，把药喝了就好了。那个买家在牢里被做掉了，那天行动的指挥官全家也被沉江了。那只内鬼爸快抓到了，到时候等你好了就亲手毙了他。”

每一句话都砸在孔肖吟脑子里，周队全家的命就这样没了…直觉告诉孔肖吟，青云帮还会有大动作要搞，她不能走。就当是为了任务，如果现在就撤，之后的恶果孔肖吟不敢想象。

钱蓓婷做了三天三夜的噩梦，每次到最后喊的都是“肖吟，肖吟…”

孔肖吟刚睁开眼睛，就看见了另一双含着笑意温柔注视她的眸子，里面除了自己无他。“你醒啦?我去叫医生给你换药。”孔肖吟揉揉眼睛，还没起身又被搂了回来。

钱蓓婷轻轻吻着她的腰窝，她没有什么力气，抓着自己衣服的手都在发抖。“小孔，你瘦了。不要叫医生，我想跟你这么多待一会。”阳光洒满了房间，拥抱着两人，多温馨的画面，就像我们会一直幸福一样。

她说，自己才是她最好的药。

每天下午都有车来给钱蓓婷送药，一箱又一箱，可是不该，这太多了。孔肖吟有一个大胆的推测，这些就是最后的货。青云帮要干一票大的，而且要在自己的老巢直接交易。不愧是青云帮钱当家，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。

孔肖吟陪着钱蓓婷在泳池边晒太阳，钱蓓婷每天清醒的时间越来越长，而且必须要自己陪在身边。有时候，孔肖吟觉得自己是不是暴露了，可看着那人认真又饱含情愫的眼睛，她又在心里为她辜负的爱情而道歉。

对面花园里修剪的工人有些面生，最近别墅里添了许多新面孔，那天越来越近了，可是关于交易的线索却一无所获。钱蓓婷咳嗽个不停，阿光扶着她进去打针了。孔肖吟朝灌木丛慢慢走着，刚一进花圃就被拉到了一边，刚想动手那人就报了暗号。

“风筝该飞回去了，再不收线就要断了。”

这是第一次线人跟她直接见面，看来局里也着急了，担心她会变节。

“还有一阵大风要吹，不再看看，刚开垦的农田可能要毁于一旦。”

戴斗笠的男人这才松了手，语气平缓了不少。“时间，地点，人数。”

“时间不确定，对方还在隐身。货已经在房子里了。”

“明白。再给你一周，还没办法收线，老鹰会亲自来帮你咬断的。”男人垂下头往外快走着，迅速消失在黑影里，倒好像自己真的成了鬼一般。

钱蓓婷已经躺在沙滩椅上看杂志了，孔肖吟给她带了几束白玫瑰回来。黑发的少年取下墨镜，把玩着刚被采摘的花蕊。她靠在孔肖吟胸前，听着爱人饱含生命力的跳动声，但是却从不为她跳动。

今天的太阳好极了，晒的人心情都可以变好，钱蓓婷呲着大白牙跟孔肖吟撒娇， “去看电影吧，我想出去转转，憋死了。”

车子开到半路，孔肖吟看着未曾谋面过的街景有些慌乱。“不去吉祥影院吗？”

“今天吉祥歇业，去城西那家新开的看吧。”钱蓓婷枕在她的大腿上，玩着她衣服上缀着的流苏。

西边，是出城的方向。

是了，青云帮再胆大，一旦事情败露，少当家还是要拼死护住的。道上的人总爱说，留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。

在自己身上躺着的，才是青云帮最值钱的宝贝。

“阿德，在前面那家购物商城停一下，我去上个厕所。”孔肖吟拿好了化妆包，努力让一起显得自然。钱蓓婷从她腿上起身，又上来吻她的脸，弄得满脸湿漉漉的。

“去看个电影，黑不溜秋的，谁管你妆花没花啊。”钱蓓婷把孔肖吟一绺金发缠在手指上，嗅着独属于女人的香气。

“美丽是女人的自觉。”孔肖吟赔了个假笑，蹬着红高跟往商场大门走去。

才一进门，就马上拨通了老鹰的电话。“交易时间就在今天，钱蓓婷这边现在打算撤了。”

“明白了，警力已经部署完毕。肖吟，归队吧。车子跟了你们一路，现在停在后门。”

结束了吗？

孔肖吟望着后门那辆漆黑的车，那就是自己要拥抱的光明吗？

阿德抽完了两支烟，还没瞅见孔肖吟从门里出来。“钱少，我要进去找找嫂子吗？”

钱蓓婷笑了笑，她从来没有笑的这么难看，看的阿德一阵寒意。“不用了，电影准点开始，迟不得。我们先走吧，你嫂子应该晚点就会来的。”

所有的箱子都撬开了，里面尽是些消炎药和数不清的针头。钱胜天被拷进了审问室，任凭警察怎么逼问他也只不发一言。

“坦白从宽，抗拒从严!钱胜天，你的鬼把戏玩不久了，我们已经掌握了很多证据。快交代，那批货去哪了!”审问的警官吼的嗓子都要冒烟也无济于事。

钱胜天看向侧边的玻璃，那后面站着的他推测一定有个老熟人。

尽管知道这是特质玻璃，钱胜天不可能看到自己，但还是在那犀利的目光投过来时激起了孔肖吟一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

时钟又转过一个小格，钱胜天开始放肆大笑。“孔警官，你要立的大功刚被你自己放跑喽。”

孔肖吟搭上了周队飞驰的警车，她好久没有坐在里面了，好久没有拿上自己的配枪了。

“肖吟，你放心，码头已经戒严，她们到不了公海就会被我们截下的。”

孔肖吟脑袋里嗡嗡作响，不是因为发动机的轰鸣，而是记忆里那个人的脸和她一遍遍的告白。所以，你早就知道了，为什么还要试探，难道那真的是你所谓爱情吗…

飞虎队和青云帮在码头边开始火并，孔肖吟凭着直觉往4号码头狂奔，周强拿着散弹枪尾随着，他还有另外一个任务。一旦孔肖吟叛变，立即处决。

船上那人一身黑衣，跟她右手握着的枪一个颜色。除了她下巴上那几抹惨红的血迹，再无其他色彩。钱蓓婷见她来了，又展出一个大大的笑脸。

“别往前走了，你们周围现在全是炸弹。”钱蓓婷转着左手的遥控装置，她死死盯着穿着警服的人。真合身，这才是原本的她吧。

“小钱，你还有机会，别做傻事。”孔肖吟满脑子只有一个念头，她必须劝钱蓓婷停下。她知道钱蓓婷即使身为少当家，身上也没有背过一桩命案，只要愿意做污点证人那就还有机会。要找哪位大状为钱蓓婷辩护，她都已经想好了，只要钱蓓婷再听她一次话...

钱蓓婷朝孔肖吟敬了个礼，“madam孔，你应该没有学过怎么谈判吧。也是，这几年你光学会了怎么跟我上床比较爽。”钱蓓婷吹了个口哨，示意阿德准备开船了。

周强上了膛，枪口对着钱蓓婷。“马上投降，不然休怪子弹不长眼睛。”

“周队，你要想一起死我不建议。这里可埋了好几吨炸药啊，对了，你现在站的那个位置是你老婆被踹下去的地方。”钱蓓婷跟周强说话的时候满是轻蔑，她看的出来，周强不信任孔肖吟。

钱蓓婷从兜里掏出了一束白玫瑰，对着天空给了个吻。“小孔，跟我走吧。货已经交易出去了，你们查不到的，我现在有大把的钱，我们到谁都不认识的地方开始新的生活。我保证，以后我全听你的，你就听我这一次，一次就好！”

周强慢慢靠近孔肖吟，低声说着警局的命令，“你走到现在很不容易，你不要对不起你爸爸。”

这一刻孔肖吟在梦里见过许多次，她在前几天就知道钱蓓婷买了订婚戒指。在爱情上面，钱蓓婷从来没有骗过她。

“你爱我吗？孔肖吟。”钱蓓婷的眼神像个要糖的孩子，她在求自己。

只有眼泪，一句话也回答不了。

快艇的马达开始运作，湍急的浪花被翻起。钱蓓婷离她越来越远了，在一束阳光打下来时，发亮的物件在空中扬起一个美丽的弧线，像所有悲剧的结尾，信物永远沉入海底，连同这最后的罗曼蒂克一起消亡。

钱蓓婷拉开保险，把那黑黢黢的枪口抵住了自己的下巴。她闭眼，开始回忆自己这小半生，想来想起，除了码头上那个金发女人，她没有其他一点眷恋。

迎着那人惊恐的眼神，扣下了扳机，一切都在这声枪响里灰飞烟灭。

血色在阳光下喷涌而出，最后洒在那束白玫瑰上。

*警局调查报告  
货物全部被沉入海底，交易买家全部身亡。仓库里的炸药全是没有杀伤力的烟雾弹，青云帮的账目被刻成了光盘在晚上送到了警局0411号快递柜。


End file.
